Lily's Eyes
by LupineMoon
Summary: Two men think about the woman they once loved, whose son they now see every day as a reminder of what they have done. Song fic one shot


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I would have no trouble paying for college. I don't own The Secret Garden either. Lyrics have been changed slightly to fit the story.

**A/N: Thanks to whydoyouneedtoknow (Anne) for beta-ing this for me! For those in the DA, this is based on canon, not DV.**

**Lily's Eyes**

**By LupineMoon**

A storm raged that night. It matched Peter's feelings of turmoil perfectly as he thought back to a similar night almost fifteen years ago.

Peter followed his master down the path to Godric's Hollow. He kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing by helping his master eliminate his competition, his downfall. But a small part of his conscience tried to reason with him. This was wrong; he was betraying his best friend; his best friend, who had done nothing to him. In fact, he'd been his first real friend.

But the man in the house had made the choice to go against Peter's master. He'd chosen to defy him, to fight him, and must now pay the price. And that price would be death. As they reached the house, the storm quieted, sending the neighborhood into an appropriately eerie silence.

Peter's thoughts drifted to that of his best friend's wife, a beautiful, talented woman, any man would wish for. And how he had wished for her.

He stood at the window staring out into the night. The boys in their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower slept peacefully without a care in the world.

Strangely quiet, but now the storm

Simply rests to strike again.

Standing, waiting, I think of her.

I think of her.

Peter had one regret about that night; she had died unhappy, angry and full of anguish. She had died trying to protect her son, the one who had the power to bring down his master. He hadn't wanted her to die. He had simply wanted the boy to die, to eliminate his master's competition. Instead, she had put herself in the way, sealing her fate, and now she was dead.

Peter would never forget the hollow look in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape watched as one of his most hated pupils left his classroom. Any time his eyes met that of his nemesis' son, Severus thought of her.

Strange, this Harry, he leaves the room,

Yet remains, He lingers on.

Something stirs me to think of her.

I think of her.

He had hated himself that night. He had delivered the message to his master; a prophecy had been made predicting his downfall. His master had decided which boy would be the most dangerous and acted.

Now, because of him, she was dead. Certainly, he had wanted his nemesis dead, and maybe his son, but not her. Her image and voice had haunted his dreams every night since the day he had learned of her death, and it had been his fault. Her blood was on his hands.

From death she casts her spell,

All night we hear her sighs,

And now a boy has come

Who has her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment he knew she was dead, Peter felt something he had never felt before: guilt, heart-wrenching, painful guilt. It was his fault, his fault his best friend and his wife were dead; the same friend who had taken poor, bumbling Peter under his wing and helped him, protected him; the same best friend who had, after years of trying, gotten the most beautiful, amazing girl in Hogwarts to marry him.

Peter had been too shy and too scared to say anything to her, so he sat, alone, ignored. She had never noticed him, and never would. It would always be _him_ she spoke to, albeit harshly most of the time, in the beginning. But still, _he_ caught her attention. Peter however, did not. Instead, he was put in the background. And now, they had both paid the price, for if Peter could not have her, _he_ couldn't either.

These feelings hadn't surfaced in years, not until he saw their son for the first time.

He has her eyes.

The boy has Lily's dark green eyes,

Those eyes that saw him happy long ago.

Those eyes that gave him life

And hope he'd never known.

How can he see the boy

And miss those dark green eyes?

That night that Sirius had found him and had taken him to the Shrieking Shack was the first time he'd seen any of them since the day Peter had "died" and gone into hiding. And now, for the first time, he saw her son, truly saw him. And it scared Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus had watched what had happened in the Shrieking Shack. It brought back memories of the night he nearly died because Black had told him how to get into the Shack. He had nearly been bitten by a werewolf. He had nearly died that night. But it had been his enemy, the man he hated more than anyone in the world, who had saved his life.

This had merely helped the love of his life like his enemy even more. She merely asked Severus if he was all right. It was _he_ who got her kiss, her touch as a token of her gratitude. Severus would have done anything to be in his place, anything.

Instead, he had killed her.

He has her eyes.

The boy has Lily's dark green eyes,

Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.

Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!

How can I see this boy who has her dark green eyes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter imagined what life would have been like if Lily had been his. Snape had often daydreamed of marrying Lily. But both men's dreams had been shattered when she'd married James and had his son. She would never look at either man again.

In Lily's eyes a castle

This house seemed to be,

And I, the bravest knight, became,

My lady fair was she.

Peter had always been in James and Sirius' shadow. He had been ignored, looked over. But no more; now he was powerful, important. His new master would rule the Wizarding world. And it would be Peter who gave him the way to do it. Finally, Peter would live his finest hour.

He has her eyes.

He has my Lily's dark green eyes.

Those eyes that loved my brother-never me.

Those eyes that never saw me,

Never knew I longed

To hold her close,

To live at last in Lily's eyes!

Imagine me, a lover!

Severus sneered at the thought. So did Peter. They weren't the type to imagine such scenes.

I longed for the day

She'd turn and see me standing there.

And she never had.

Instead, at their hands she was dead.

Would God have let her stay! Would God have let her stay!

He has her eyes. He has her eyes.

He has Lily's dark green eyes. My Lily's dark green eyes.

Those eyes that saw me

Those eyes that first I loved so! Happy long ago.

How can How can

I now forget I now forget

That once I dared to be That once I dared to be in love.

To be alive and whole Alive and whole

In Lily's eyes, In Lily's eyes,

In Lily's eyes! In Lily's eyes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it was over. The Dark Lord had fallen at her son's hands that morning, in the same place that he had marked his foe and met his downfall, so many years ago. And now, the two men stood, waiting for the Aurors to come to bring them to Azkaban. As they waited, in those last seconds of freedom, they stood by her grave, watching her son finally realize that it was over.

Although both men had ultimately sided against Voldemort and helped to bring about his downfall, they were willingly going to Azkaban. They would pay the price for her death with the rest of their lives.

Soft footsteps announced the young man's presence. The same young man who had vexed Severus with his arrogance was now the hero of the wizarding world. Neither man turned to greet him. Instead, in their last seconds of freedom, each man conjured a lily to place on her grave.

The raven-haired man gave a small nod of thanks, acknowledging for the first time that they were now on the same side; they had won with each other's help. But he also understood and respected their decision. All three had done what they could for one woman, the only one all of them had loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please leave a review!


End file.
